Episode 38
is the 38th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Asta wakes up to being healed by Mimosa Vermillion. Klaus Lunettes says that he was worried about him and Mimosa hugs him. This upsets Noelle Silva who pushes Asta into a wall. Asta is shocked to learn that he slept for a whole day. Klaus tells him that they arrived too late to help fight Licht. Asta thanks Mimosa for healing him but Mimosa says that Klaus helped too. Klaus tells him that Niege has been taken into custody but it looks like he might just get volunteer work to make up for his crimes. Yuno says that if he were at the battle that he wouldn't have let the Eye of the Midnight Sun escape. Asta tells him that he's going to continue to get stronger so that he can become the Wizard King. Yuno says the same. Klaus, Mimosa, and Yuno leave but not before Mimosa tells Asta that Sister Theresa Rapual woke up and that Gauche Adlai is with her. Gauche thanks Sister Theresa for taking care of Marie Adlai and that he's glad she's alive. Asta arrives and asks how she's doing. Sister Theresa tells him that she's going to tell Sister Lily Aquaria about his good deeds and that she's sure to be proud of him. Noelle comes and tells Asta that it's time to go. He asks first to stop at Rebecca Scarlet home. There he eats a lot of the food she prepared for him. Marco's gives him back his robe. Rebecca gives him a kiss on the cheek and thanks him for saving her siblings. Asta blushes and Noelle freaks out. Back at Black Bull headquarters, Magna Swing has set up a pie eating contest and has everyone participate. Asta and Charmy Pappitson are the only ones left in the end but the winner turns out to be Charmy. Yami receives a letter and is told to bring Asta along with him to the conference he has with the other Magic Knight Captains. The Wizard King wants to see him. Meanwhile, Julius Novachrono knows that there is a traitor among them and that he's going to find out who it is tomorrow at the conference. Marx Francois asks if this is going to work and Julius tells him it all depends on Asta. Marx greets Asta and Yami Sukehiro when they arrive for the conference. He brings Asta to the royal prison. He tells him that he thinks his anti-magic sword may help them reveal who the traitor is. They arrive to find Julius waiting for them. Julius asks him about the fight against the Eye of the Midnight Sun, wanting to know what type of magic they used. Marx interrupts and Julius asks Asta to use his sword to break the spell on his prisoner's memories. Asta taps the two prisoners on the head with the sword and breaks the spell. Marx uses his power to go through their memories and ask them questions. Meanwhile, at the conference, the Magic Knight Captains talk about how many stars each of them have. Willam Vangeance arrives late and Nozel Silva asks him why he's late again. Vangeance says that he had other business and Nozel wonders if that's why he wasn't at the distinguishing ceremony either. Yami gets impatient and wonders where Julius is since he's the one who called them here. Marx appears and summons them to the prison below. William Vangeance asks why the king wants them here. He tells them that thanks to Asta he's learned that there is a traitor among them. Magic and Spells used References Navigation